Justice Olympians
by Captain America-Winter Soldier
Summary: When the Justice League get attacked by monsters at the Hall of Justice and, Percy, Nico and Jason rescue them, they all get sent to Camp Half-Blood and discover that they are demigods. But, one of them is missing and they have to get that team member back. They'll do whatever it takes, even it means breaking the rules. A new prophecy, a new adventure! What shall happen? Review!
1. Percy I

Percy's P.O.V

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm a 17 year old who had just gotten back from war with The Romans and Gaea. Fortunately, we made peace with the Romans and we had defeated Gaea as well. It's been a few months since that war though. We were all just chill-axing when Mr. D had told Jason, Nico and me that Chiron had wanted to see us. We made our way over to The Big House. The reason why was because, it is **NOT** good to be summoned by Chiron himself. If you're a new camper and you had gotten summoned then automatically you should know that you are in some serious trouble. But, what had we done? We were just talking by the Camp-Fire which of course was not lit yet.

When we got to The Big House, Chiron was there waiting for us. His tail was flicking side to side fast...like he was nervous. He turned towards us as we approached him.

"Ah, Percy, Jason, Nico," His tail stopped flicking. "So glad you could make it. Please, follow me." And so, we did.

Chiron led us into the main room which was where we held our meetings at. He told us to take a seat and of course, we did.

"Now, I am sure you three are wondering why you are here...I shall give you the answer to that. We have located some new demigods," Now that was some news. It was SUPER rare that we got demigods at this time. Only a few had popped up and they were either Apollo or Hermes.

"How many?" Jason asked.

"Seven of them." Replied Chiron.

"SEVEN of them?! Chiron! That's Amazing! We need to get them to camp now!" I said with full of excitement in my voice. Chiron sighed though. Something was wrong.

"Percy, I understand that we do need to get all six of them camp but, unfortunately we can only get six of them here,"

"And why is that?!" I asked.  
>"Because, one of them has been taken hostage by someone we do not know. But, on the bright side of this news, I do know where the other six are though."<p>

"Where?" Asked Nico.

"The Hall of Justice..." He replied.

"But why would they-" Said Nico but right after he said they he probably realized something cause, Jason and I did too.

Jason turned and looked at Chiron. "You aren't saying..." Chiron nodded his head for Jason to go on. "That, the Justice League are demigods, are you...?" Chiron nodded his head in approval. We looked at each other in shock, Nico, Jason and I. How could this be? They were all like, over 20 or something like that. How could they not have been attacked all of these years? All I knew was this: The Justice League are demigods, and we had to make sure that they made it to camp...FAST.

* * *

><p><strong>Batman-Son of Hades *Blessed by Hades.*<strong>

**Green Lantern-Son of Apollo *Blessed by Apollo.***

**Martian Manhunter-Son of Athena or Hecate (What do you think? Or, he could just stay a Martian for all I care.) *Blessed by Athena, Hecate, Hera, and Zeus.***

**Wonder Woman-Daughter of Athena *Blessed by Athena, Hecate and Aphrodite.***

**Green Arrow-Son of Apollo *Blessed by Apollo.***

**The Flash-Son of Hermes *Blessed by Hermes***

**Superman-Son of Zeus *Blessed by all of the gods.***

**So yeah. There's the first chapter. Kinda sucked if you ask me. I'll try to update as son as I can. I'll probably update tomorrow or sometime like that. And, please tell me what you think of this story and tell me who you think Martian Manhunter's parent should be. Hecate, Athena or should he just stay a Martian? Please REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME! PEACE!**


	2. Percy II

**Sorry that last chapter was short. I'll try and make this one a bit longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dc universe or the Percy Jackson universe. They belong to their rightful owner. This is basically a disclaimer for all of the chapters so I won't have to type it every time I do a new chapter. Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Percy<strong>

We left the Big House immediately as soon as Chiron told us to go and get our gear. Jason went to his cabin, Nico went to his and I went to the arena because I left my sword: Riptide there.

On my way there, I ran into Grover and Annabeth.

"Hey, Perce!" Grover said to me. He had grown-a lot. His horns were a lot bigger then they had been the last time I had seen them. His wispy beard had more curls in it then usual. Maybe he was eating more tin-cans.

Annabeth looked exactly the same as she did a few weeks ago. Blonde, curly hair tied up into a pony tail, beautiful startling grey eyes, her Camp Half-Blood bead necklace resting against her chest-she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Where you going Percy?" Asked Grover whiched snapped me out of my trance and put me back into the present.

"The arena," I answered. "Why?" He asked. "'Cause, Jason, Nico and I have to go and get some new half-bloods. That's why."

Annabeth gasped. "Percy!" She exclaimed. "That's amazing! How many?!"

"Seven." I answered. She gasped again.

"Percy! That's great! SEVEN of them?! Do we know who there parents are?"

"No," I said. "I think Chiron does though. He seemed a little nervous. He was flicking his tail back and forth when we got to the Big House."

"Do you think that some of them could be children of the Big Three?" Grover asked.

"Possibly," I replied.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"I'll give you a hint," I said to them. "We're going to the Hall of Justice,"

They stopped in their tracks as we made it to the arena.

"Perce," Grover said. "You are not saying what I think that you are saying...are you?" I nodded my head in approval. "That the demi-gods are the Justice League? Yeah. That's exactly what I was saying."

We walked into the arena and we made our way over to where I had left my sword. It had magically turned itself back into a ball point pen. I grabbed it and I stuffed it back into my pocket so I could get to it later when I get to the battle area. Which I assume, they were being attacked. That sorta confused me though. Why hadn't they ever been attacked when they were younger? Why know? How did they hide from our Satyrs? Maybe it was because they had been living in the mortal world for so long, they had never been sighted. But, then again, I could be wrong. As always.

We turned around and left the arena and headed to the Big House. Our conversation started again on the way.

"Percy," Annabeth began. "That's crazy! How could it be the Justice League? They're what? Like, over twenty or something? They would have had to shown up sooner! They should have been attacked! Why now?"

"I don't know Annabeth. Maybe Chiron will tell us. But, the only thing I'm concerned about is getting them to camp,"

"Why?" Annabeth asked. "Is it because you want Batman and Superman to autograph your stuff?" She said it playfully but, I had a feeling she didn't really mean it like that.

"No!" I said. And that ended our conversation.

When we got to the Big House, Chiron was there waiting. By his sides stood Jason and Nico.

"Percy, what took you so long? We've been standing here for ages!" Teased Jason.

"I didn't take too long," I said.

"Enough talking, please," Chiron said. "Now, Nico shall shadow travel you to their location. And, Annabeth, I need to speak with you about these half-blood's parents. You must promise though, you will not tell anyone."

"Okay, Chiron." Annabeth said.

Chiron nodded. "Good," He then turned to us and said, "When you all successfully bring them to camp, please, come back here. I will need to speak to them." We all said 'Yes, Chiron' and he then left us.

"Okay," Jason said. "That was a little awkward."

"Nico didn't seem to care. He just grabbed us and said, "Hang on tightly," and just like that, we all disappeared into the shadows, on our way to get the Justice League.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter two is done! I may put up another chapter tonight! Who knows? Either that or hopefully tomorrow. Oh, and I may kill off Martian Manhunter and just make it, Flash, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Green Arrow. <strong>

**Please Review!**


	3. Percy III

**Hi! So, here's the 3rd chapter! The Justice League are finally in the story! Oh, and, I have decided to kill of Martian Manhunter. Sorry! Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Percy<strong>

Do NOT on any circumstances shadow travel if you do not like the following:

1) The Dark.

2) Dead people right next to you.

3) Shadows.

4) Traveling supper fast that it feels like you are Hermes.

In other words, I FREAKING LOVED SHADOW TRAVELING! I know I had done it before but, this time it was a bit different. We went farther, all the way to Metropolis!(1) It was so freaking cool!

We we got to the JLA headquarters, the place was a total disaster. Statues of Batman and Superman had their heads missing and I had assumed that a monster had ate them for lunch. One of the legs on The Flash's statue was broken into tiny peices and so was his arms so he basically looked like a broken fountain statue that looked like it had been used as a gigantic chew toy. (Please don't tell him I said that.) Wonder Woman's lassoe had been decapitated. It laid on the ground (suprisingly it wasn't broken at all.) The only thing that Green Arrow had left of him was his legs. Not a good thing if you want to survive.

"So, where are they exactly?" Asked Nico. I was suprised that he didn't say that he wanted to take a nap.

"Inside," I said.

"I know that stupid but _ WHERE?" _

"Oh. The Main area."

"Then let's go!"

I uncapped my ball point pen: Riptide and pressed the button on my wrist watch so that it became a shield. Nico unsheathed his wickedly awesome Stygian iron sword and Jason unsheathed his Gladius. After that, we all ran inside the building. And what we found was chaotic. There were hellhounds everywhere and they were the size of a garbage truck. No wonder why The Flash's statue looked like a chew toy now. There were also skeletons. Man, I hate those things.

Superman was up in the air shooting heat rays from his eyes. "What are these things?!" He yelled over the noise. I was tempted to answer him but I couldn't because Nico headed straight into the battle and instead I said, "Nico wait!" But he just kept running and slicing at the skeletons. He had kill most of them. I looked beside me and saw that Jason was gone too. He was up in the in the air as well. He raised his Gladius and lightning came striking down on him. He was then blasting hellhounds with his lightning that he summoned. Son of Jupiter stuff I guess.

I sighed and decided it was my turn to show off. Hey, a guy's gotta have his fun right?

"YAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I yelled and headed into battle.

Batman noticed me running towards him. Bad thing. Not for him though. For me. I know the guy's awesome and all but, the guy gives me the creeps. Especially when he stares right into your eyes. He might as well be a child of Hades for all I know. I knew what he must have been thinking: _"Why is there a kid who has weapons running towards me? Is he stupid or what?" _But,he turned back around and he threw a few more bat-a-rangs at a hellhound. It didn't do any damage. Probably because they weren't made out of Celestial Bronze.

I threw my shield at the hellhound's head and I half-hoped that it would come back to me like Captain America's shield does in the movies. Instead, it just clattered on the floor. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Too late now. The hellhound turned on me and it had that "I'm gonna turn you into a demigod-snack" look in its eyes. I didn't have my shield with me for protection. I was screwed. That was until Jason did something incredibly stupid. He raised up his Gladius again and summoned at least 15,000 volts of electricity. Note to self: do not stand near a hellhound when it is about to get fried by lots and lots of electricity.

Turns out Jason wasn't planning on just killing this particular hellhound. He was planning on killing all of them. The lightning shot down with so much speed that even Flash couldn't have kept up with it. It cracked loudly once it hit the hellhounds. They all exploded into golden dust...just like they're supposed to. The battle was over. We had won.

But, apparently not over the Justice League's anger. Superman came down from the air as well as Wonder Woman. Flash zipped over next to Wonder Woman was, Batman came over, trying not to step on the dust and stud next to Superman. Green Arrow was next to Batman. I had my two friends next to me, Jason and Nico. The JLA all looked at each other as if they seemed to be having a silent conversation that only they could understand. Until Superman was the first to speak up.

"Who are you kids and why are you here?" He asked us.

Jason just sighed. "Let's make this quick," He said. "I'm Jason, he's Percy and that's Nico. Now, you may want to hold onto Nico tightly or you'll die."

"Why?" Flash asked.

"This is why," Nico said. He quicky grabbed everyone with mine and Jason's help and we all melted into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 3 is up! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been caught up in a lot of school work. Till next time! Review! Peace!<strong>


	4. Percy IV

Wow.** This is the fastest I've ever updated! So, how'd you guys like the last chapter? Tell me in the review area please! If you have any ideas, please PM me! Don't put your ideas in the comments! It'll spoil the fun! Now, this was a really weird chapter to write. I really had a very hard time writing this one. Tell me what you think about it and sorry for being a little too discriptive. I'll see what I can do for this chapter. Prehaps I can bring in a guest star? Romans? Amazons? Hunters of Artemis? Who shall I bring in hmm...? That all relies on you wonderful readers if you review! So, REVIEW! THANKS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Percy<strong>

When we got back to camp the very first thing I saw was Connor Stoll sitting up in Thalia's Pine on a very large branch. Below him on the ground was Travis Stoll, his older brother.

"PERCY!" Connor shouted. He got a little too excited and he fell from the tree and landed on Travis.

"OW!" Travis said as Connor got off of him.

"Sorry." Connor said like he didn't really care. Of course he didin't. They were siblings.

"Who are they? And why is there a dragon guarding that tree?" Flash whispered to me.

"Connor and Travis. Children of Hermes. And that dragon is Peleius. He's just extra protection." I replied to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, we get attacked sometimes by monsters. That's why." I replied again.

"Oh." Flash said and that pretty much ended our conversation.

"Percy," Connor began. "Why are there a team of freaking awesome super heroes here? Are you hiding anything from us?"

"No." I say. "Why were you up in Thalia's Pine?"

"Chiron told us to keep watch up there. Someone's coming over for a visit! We get to play Capture the Flag tonight and just to make things clear, I want Batman, Superman and Flash on our team! No questions need to be ask."

"Who's comming over?" I ask.

"Don't know," Said Travis. "Chiron wouldn't tell us. He just said to keep watch. Later Perce!"

They both then ran off back to the tree at top speed. _Like father like sons. _I thought.

I told the Justice Leauge to follow me and I also told them that Peleius wouldn't hurt them. Thank the gods that they obliged.

We all then walked through the boarders and I walked towards the Big House. Rule number 1: When you bring an entire team of highly famous super heroes, do not under any curcumstancis get them confused. it just makes your job as an ADHD demigod whole lot harder. I had to answer a lot of their questions and so did Jason and Nico. I was just about to get annoyed when Jason said,

"Well, here we are!"

Chiron was standing on the porch of the Big House in his full centaur form. He wore a blue t-shirt that said #1 CENTAUR and his bow was strapped around hist back. His quiver was on him as well. His two swords were hanging by his side. Annabeth was there as well. She looked no different than the last time I had saw her. Blonde curly hair wrapped up into a pony-tail, Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, yep. Everything was pretty much the same with her.

They seemed to be discussing something by the way Annabeth was using her hands to express something. A feeling or a demonstration I guess? Annabeth then looked like she gave up with whatever she was talking to Chiron about and she started walking down the steps. That's when she noticed us for the first time and Chiron as well.

"Percy!" She ran over to me and jumped right on top of me and hugged me as hard as she could.

"Ribs!" I managed to get out of my mouth.

"Sorry." She said getting off of me. She looked at all of the members who where behind us.

"Oh... um...sorry. I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you?' She said that like she was afraid that a god or goddess might send down a whole lot of spiders and chase her all around the camp.

"It's fine," Superman said. "Nice to meet you as well." Annabeth seemed flattered. Which made me a little mad.

"Um... Chiron would like to speak to all of you. He's the centaur. The one on the porch. When he's done, come and find me at my cabin." She said.

"Alright." Superman said. Jason then lead them over to Chiron and Annabeth, Nico and I left to go to our cabins. Once the Big House was out of sight, Annabeth told us both about conversation that Chiron and her had.

"Percy, Nico," She began. "This is huge! Some of them are children of The Big Three!"  
>"Well why didn't Chiron tell us earlier before we left?" Nico asked. "I don't know! Maybe he didn't want you guys to tell them! Maybe he wanted to tell them himself!" "Who's parent is who's?" I asked Annabeth. "Okay," She began. "Superman is a son of Zeus. He's not half human though, he's half Kryptonian." "What's a Kryptonian?" I ask. "A type of alien Percy! He's from Krypton! But, the whole planet exploded for some reason and we don't know why! Batman is a son of Hades-" "What?" Nico inturupted her. "Would you both let me finish? Wonder Woman is a daughter of Athena so she's my sister, Flash is a son of Hermes, no dought, Green Arrow is a son of Apollo and Green Lantern is a son of Apollo! On top of that, they've all been blessed by at least one godgoddess or more! That's how they got their powers!" "Wait, so, these guys have been blessed by the gods? But that hasn't been done in years!" I exlaimed. "I know that Percy. What do you think I am? A Minotour? I'm not stupid you know!"

"Wait, you do realize that Green Lantern is the only member of the League that's not here right? So that must mean that someone's got his held hostage somewhere. We've gotta get him back!"

"Percy, as much as I would love to do that, we can't. He's being heavily guarded." Annabeth replied.

"By who?" Nico asked.

"Not a who Nico, by 'its' as in more than one."

"Well then what are they?" I ask.

"I'll show you in my cabin. Come on!"

After that we just ran. I was getting more and more curious by the minute, wondering what these things were and why they were keeping Green Lanten hostage. What did they want? What are they? I really wished that I hadn't had asked those questions at all...

* * *

><p>Ha! I have left you all with a cliff hanger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *That was my evil laugh* What is guarding Green Lantern that prevents the half-bloods from getting him back? Is it a new type of monster or is it something more dangerous only ment to kill demigods? All of your questions MAY be answered in the next chapter! Until then, PEACE and please REVIEW! Also, I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit sucky. I'll try and make all of the chapters better later on! REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Percy V

**Alright! Another update! You guys must be proud of me! Are you? So, are you guys ready to find out about what is guarding Green Lantern? I'm telling you, if you were a demigod and you had to face off one of these things then, you would be absolutilly afraid! I really do hope that you will enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Percy<strong>

You've probably have been at you local libray before right? You know how it has a whole lot of books and computers and things like that? Well, times that by 50. That's how a library for Athena kids should be. A bunch of books thhat covered one part of the cabin, maps of Camp Half-Blood were all over the cabin, some new blue prints for some kind of weapon I didn't know about, computers at every available desk, yep. Your local demigod library. Annabeth's computer was at a desk near her bunk. It wasn't her Daedelus laptop but, something told me that it had a whole lot of infromation on it. Annabeth sat down in the chair that was provided for her. She turned on the computer and typed in her pasword. When the screen came on, the only thing I saw was plans for a weird silver robot metal thing. Kinda reminded me of Transformers now that I think about it.

"Somebody found out about us," She began. "and they've already have decided that they don't like us." She clicked her computer mouse and there was a man on the screen. He was tall and he wore a black and white striped business suit. He wore round glasses and he had dark brown hair in a kind of odd fashion. Like, old school I guess I should say. The picture only showed the uper-half of his body. Below him, a sentence said (this took a while to read because I am Dyslexic):_ Strangler Industries is working hard to ensure that everybody is safe! _

"Hold on," I began. "Who is this guy exactly and what were those weird robot things?" I ask.

"That man is David Strangler. To answer your question about what are those 'weird robot things' he calls them Hunters. They're made and desinged to kill demigods only. I stole these plans from him with a bit of help from Connor, Travis and Clarisse. We had to get these, Percy. It was the only way to make sure that we were prepared when these things attack us." I was a little shocked. Annabeth. Stealing. Those two words didn't exactly go together. If she was working with Connor and Travis though, that was a different story.

"Why doesn't he like us?" Nico asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it could be that he was one of us and he never got claimed? It's a possibility. But, the bad news is that, he plans on presenting the Hunters to the public in two days! We've got to stop him!"

"Where is he presenting them at?" I ask her.

"At Washington D.C. The White House. It'll be broadcasted, mortals will be there to witness it and we'll all be exposed to the whole outside world. Percy, nico, like I said before, this is really bad. We need to stop him."

"What about Green Lantern? The Justice League? We can't just froget about them you know! They have Batman for Zeus's sake! They'll figure out what we took sooner or later you know!" I exclaim.

"I know that, Percy! Because I'm going to tell them a day before Strangler tells the world about us! What did you think I was going to do? Hide this from them? It's impossible it's-" Right before Annabeth could yell at us some more, there was a knock at the door interupting her sentence. She quickly shut off the computer and said "Come in!" And whoever was at the door came in. It was the League. Superman was the first to see us all together at the same place.

"Oh. Sorry were we interupting anything?" He asked in an apolagitic tone.

"No," Annabeth said. "You weren't. Did Chiron finish speaking with you?" She asked.

"Yes," He said.

"And I guess I'm moving in with you Annabeth Chase." Said Wonder Woman in a pleasing tone. Annabeth just said nothing. She was fake-shocked I could tell. SHe already knew that Wonder Woman was her sister.

"I'm moving in with him." Batman said as he motioned towards Nico who didn't seem to be paying any attention all. Brotherly love. It'll happen soon. I'm sure of it.

"I'm moving in with Jason." Superman said.

"I'm moving in with the Stolls," Flash said. "Which is good because they stole my wallet and I get to get that back!"

"I'm moving in with the Apollo kids," Said Green Arrow. "and so is Green Lantern but, unfortnently he's not here with us right now. He's been taken hostage."

"We know." I say. "Chiron told us."

"Yeah," Green Arrow began. "He told us that he told you all. He also told us that someone will show us around Camp. Will you?"

"I will." Annabeth said. "Just follow me and don't get in Clarisse's way." She got up out of her chair and haded towards the door.

"Who's Clarisse" Asked Flash.

"You'll find out. I'll catch up with you two later." She waved good-bye to us and she left with the League trailing behind her. Superman was the last one to leave. He turned towards us before he left. He smiled at us and nodded his head thanks and he was gone. It was just me and Nico left in the cabin.

"I want to find out more about these "Hunters" and their creator," Said Nico. "Want to help me figure out Annabeth's password?" He asked.

"Uh-duh! I was waiting for you to ask me that once they left!" And that was exactly what we did.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. This took forever to type! Anyways, another fast update! I'll see if I can update again tonight or tomorrow. I'm on Winter Break so yeah. Oh. And by the way, Next chapter is Clark KentSuperman and so will the next four be. After that, then Bruce Wayne/Batman. I'm going to do 3rd point of vew for super heroes and 1st point of few for the origanal demigods. Also, if anyone would be so kind, please Beta this. I would really appreciate it if you do. Till next Time! PEACE AND REVIEW! **


	6. Clark VI

**Hi! It's me again! Wow. Another fast udate! I'm sorry that I wasn't very discriptive about the Hunters the the last chapter. Not the Hunters of Artemis, no. Just imagine them as the Sentinels from X-men: Days of Future Past. The future ones. Not the past ones. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I probably won't update again. Also, I have decided to put in the Romans and the Hunters of Artemis. REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Clark<strong>

Everything was going fine. Until Capture the Flag. Other than that deadly game, Clark was having an okay time at the Camp. He would be moving in with Jason after all. Suprisingly what he found out was that Jason and him were the only children of Zeus who stayed at this camp. He wondered why there weren't anymore children of Zeus who went here. He'd have to ask Chiron or Annabeth about that. At least his friends were here. Not all of them though. It saddened him that Hal wasn't here with them. He wanted to know who took him and why. And maybe, just maybe, he could kick that person's ass for taking his friend. Nobody separates the Justice League. Nobody unless they want to get hurt big time.

As Annabeth showed them around, he saw a lot of strange things that he had never seen before. Like the Pegasi. He didn't see why he would need one. He could fly for Zeus's sake! Then there were the Naiads and the Dryads along with the Sayters. He wondered what they did around the camp so he asked. He wished he hadn't though. All he was given was a very long history on why they were here and what they do and how long they've been around and bla,bla,bla was all he basically heard.

They saw each cabin there was. Zeus (Clark and Jason's dad), Hades (Bruce's dad), Poseidon (Percy's dad), Athena (Diana and Annabeth's mother), Hermes (Barry's father), Apollo (Oliver and Hal's father), Demeter, Dionysus, Hera (Although Hera never had children; or so Clark was told, her cabin was an honorary one), Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Artemis, and so many more that it would take forever for Clark to name. They made their way over to a Pavillion when Annabeth stooped.

"Before we go any further," She began. "Would you all mind going to your cabin's and changing out of your suits? I don't want anyone here to...well...you should know."

Clark had frogoten all about his suit. He looked down at it and saw that it had a few claw marks to where a hellhound had tried to slice him up into tiny Superman peices.

"Oh." He said. "Sure. But, you have to promiss that you won't tell anyone who we ,,are."

"Deal," Annabeth said. "Just come back here when you're done."

"Okay."Clark said and they all started walking back towards the cabins. When they got there, they all splitted up so that it was just Clark and Bruce.

"Are you okay Bruce?" Clark asked him.

"I'm fine." Bruce said in a stern tone.

"You're not. I can tell."

"Why are you even concerened?" Bruce asked.

"Because you're my friend. That's why I am concerened. Plus, you haven't said anything since we left the Big House."

"I think I know that,"

"Is this about Hal?" As soon as Clark asked that question, he wished he hadn't. Bruce stopped right in his tracks and turned towards Clark.

"Yes Clark. It is. Because we could have done something to prevent him from being captured by gods know who and maybe, they might want to kill him. Gods he could probably already be dead for all we know and right now and we're stuck here doing nothing! And you should know that I'm NOT going to just do nothing!" Bruce was clearly angry right know so Clark just decided to say nothing at all. They just seperated after that.

Clark stopped in front of his cabin. It was made purely out of marble. It had a lightning bolt engraved on the wooden door and there were columns where the porch should be.

_It's better than nothing. _Clark thought. He opened the door and walked inside. There was barely anything in the cabin. On the left wall, there were two bunks. One on the bottom and one on the top. Then, there was Clark's dad in the middle. Well, not his real dad. It was a statue of him. He was holding a lightning bolt in his left hand and he had it aimed at Clark's head as to say: _WORSHIP ME OR DIE, CLARK KENT! _The only thing the statue of Zeus was was wearing was a long robe (or a toga i1s what Annabeth called it.) and it looked like it was flapping in the wind.

_He's probably on a vacation or something. _Clark thought.

He walked over to the bunk beds. He had assumed that the bottom was already taken because the sheets were all thrown off of the bed. _Jason. _He thought. Well, at least no one had invaded the top bunk. Sence there was no lader, he just simply hovered up to the top. When he was at the top, he lowered himself down on the edge of the bed. He saw a pair of clothes that were neatly folded on the foot of the pillows. He grabbed the clothes and unfolded them. It was just a pair of blue jeans and an orange t-shirt that said: Camp Half-Blood. How Clark understood what the shirt said, he had no idea. It might have been written in Greek because, he couldn't read english that well. He could read it but, the words were all just a bunch of squiglly lines to him. That was one of the reasons he got his glasses. But wouldn't you know, he left them back at his apartment. The one day he might actualy need them, he frogets them.

_Thanks a lot ADHD. _He thought.

He jumped off of the bed and changed out of his suit and into the casual clothes. They suprisingly fit him. When he was done he headed back out side and was instead met by Diana.

"About time," She told him. "What took you so long? We've been waiting for you for hours! It's dinner now."

Clark was confused. Surely, he couldn't have been in there that long could he? Sure enough, it was sun down. Man. He really needs to pay attention to the time more.

"Sorry," Clark said. "I was just doing somethings."

"It's fine," Diana said. "Everyone else had already left. Annabeth asked me if I wanted to go with them. I said no. I wanted to wait for you."

This confused Clark. "Why?" He asked.

Diana stepped closer to him. She put he hand on his shoulder.

"Because," She began. "I know how you've been feeling since Hal's dissapearance. You haven't been acting yourself lately. I want to help you. Spend more time with you if you know what I mean. And, hey, Capture the Flag is tonight. Annabeth says that you and I will be on separet teams which means, I get to kick your ass tonight, Clark Kent."

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we?" Clark replied. He was going to beat Diana at this game whatever it was.

"I guess so. Now, come on, Superman. Our dinner is getting cold. Which is hard to say because we're sitting near a fire." She grabbed Clark's hand and started pulling him away from his cabin. Yep. Clark had the best life ever. He had to pick up his speed to keep with Diana. How had she gotted so fast? Or was she just this fast before and he never noticed it? They stopped when he saw a fire glowing red, yellow and orange. Around it sat a mass number of demigods. Some had silver coats and a bow and lots of arrows slung across their backs. Most of these were females. The other demigods had looked like they had just been in a war and back. They were dressed up in *full battle armor and they carried spears, bows, swords and just about any kind of weapon Clark could imagine.*

The ones who carried the weapons were wearing purple t-shirts that had the letters: _SPQR _on them imprinted in gold.

"They're Romans," Diana said, motioning towards the teens who wore the purple t-shirts. "Those two over there wearing the purple robes and gold armor are Reyna Ramerize-Allerano and Frank Zhang. They are the praetores of Camp Jupiter, the Roman demigod camp."

Sure enough, standing next to Chiron were two teens. A girl and a boy. The girl had tan skin and black hair braided into a french braid that went past her shoulder blades. She had a purple toga on that had golden armor on it and she also had a cape that was purple as well but, her cape was strangly shimmering. It seemed to have wisdom, strength, and intellegince and it was all coming from Reyna. Clark needed ask her about that once he got the chance. The boy on the other hand, didn't seem to have anything powerful coming from him. (That was until he transformed into a rhino and charged straight at Clark but, that was during the Capture the Flag.) He wore the same purple cloak, toga and armor except he had a bow and a quiver full of arrows slung across his back. Reyna only had a sword.

"The girls in the silver coats are the Hunters of Artemis. Their leader, Thalia Grace is a daughter of Zeus." This shocked Clarked just a little. Because earlier in the day, Chiron said that the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades) had a agreement not to have anymore children after World War 2.

"So Thalia's my sister then?" Clark questioned.

"Yes. If you want to, you can go and talk to her. I'm sure she'll be happy to know you. I'm going to go and see Bruce. I'll see you later." Diana then walked away from him.

Clark walked over to where Thalia was sitting at. She had a marshmallow over the fire and she had some gram crackers and chocolate bars next to her as well. Clark decided to start out simple.

"Um, hi."

Thalia snapped her head up and looked at him. Clark could see clearly how she was his sister. He could see some black hair coming out of her hood. A silver tiara was around her head and she had electric blue eyes.

"Um, hi. Are you a new camper here?" She asked him.

"Yes," Clark said. "Are you Thalia Grace?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Why? Do I know you?"

"No, you probably don't. I'm Clark Kent. I'm your brother."

Thalia nearly dropped her marshmallow in the fire. She set it down on her seat and hugged Clark as hard as she could. After a few seconds, she let go of him.

"Thank the gods it's you!" She said to him.

"Uh..." Was the only thing Clark got out of his mouth.

"You probably don't remember anything huh? Let me explain! Sit!" Clark sat down in a seat next to hers.

"You remember mom right?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course I do. Blond hair, blue eyes?"

Thalia nodded her head.

"Yep! Well, when dad came back to her for the second time; before Jason and I were born, he said that he was going to give you to my mom. She was thrilled. She asked why Zeus was giving her you and all he said was that your parents were murdered. That wasn't true though. He told me everything. He knew if he told mom then, she wouldn't accept. He told me that you were from Krypton and that he had met your true mother there. She had you and well, he stayed for a while but he had to leave. She was okay with it. Later on, before your home got destroyed, she gave you to Zeus. Told him to give you to my mom so that you would be safe. He gave you to mom. We were doing just fine until dad had to leave. Mom broke. She blamed Hera for taking dad away from us. She said that Hera was jelous because Zeus had children with other women. Then one day, we went for a walk in the park. You were 12 at that time. I was 7 Jason was 4. Mom handed me Jason and told me to go back to the car. I didn't want to leave you but she started getting mad and I left. By the time I got back to mom it was already to late. Mom had said Hera took you. She was on her knees crying. About 6 months later uou show up again at our house. You said you didn't remember anything about your past. You only remembered us. Not dad. And that's basically what happened. I ran away from home when I was about to turn 8. I came back only to find out that mom had died in a car accident. She had been drinking to much and well, a truck hit her and she slid off the road and collided with a Chevy. I'm sorry we hadn't met earlier. I wish we could have."

The story was hard to process. Clark all of a sudden then started remembering bits and pieces of it. He just shrugged that off though.

"It's okay, Thalia. It's not your fault." He said to her.

"I know. But-"

She was inturupted by Chiron's voice.

"Attention!" He called out loud. "Tonight, we have some new campers. Clark Kent, son of Zeus, Bruce Wayne, son of Hades, Diana...Diana..."

"Just Diana." Diana called to him.

"Yes, well, Diana shall be fine. Diana, daughter of Athena, Barry Allen son of Hermes and Oliver Queen, son of Apollo. They will need a team for tonight's game of Capture the Flag!"

"I'll take lightning boy, rich boy Queen, and the scientist!" Called out a female voice.

Clark looked to his left and saw a girl with long, straight brown hair dressed up in full battle armor standing up in her seat. Shelooked towards him.

"Well? You coming over here zappy or will I have to just pull you over here my self?" She asked.

Clark saw that Barry and Oliver were making their way over to the girl. Oliver gave him a look as if to say: _Do it or she'll kill you. _

Clark gave Thalia and apologic look. She smiled and motioned for him to go. He had to try not to step over other camper's feet along the way. He finally made it to where the girl was.

"I'm Clarisse," She whispered while Chiron began talking again. "What's your name?"

"Clark. Clark Kent." Clark replied. Clarisse nodded and turned her attention back to Chiron.

"-Romans shall be on different teams as well as the Hunters of Artemis! You all know the rules! No killing, no blind folding or gaging! You have 30 minutes to prepare! Dismissed!"

Everyone started talking. They all got up and left the Camp Fire.

"You ready for Capture the Flag sparky?" Clarisse asked Clark. She punched him in the arm.

"Uh-"

"No! That's exactly what I wanted you to say. All three of you, follow me and try not to break anything!"

Clarisse then took off running back to the cabins. She stopped at a small shed, breathing heavly.

"Here we are! The weapons area! One of my favourite places in the whole camp!"

She opened the door and they all stepped inside.

"Woah." Barry, Clark and Oliver said at the same time.

The walls were loaded with any type of weapon you could imagine. One wall, it had swords, shields and daggers. The back wall had guns all over it. The last wall had axes, maces, very big and deadly weapons if you ask Clark.

"Pick yours out." Clarisse said.

"Do we get to keep it?!" Barry asked.

"Yep! You sure do!" Clarisse said.

"I think I love this camp!" Barry said. He ran right over to the dagger section. Oliver went over to the section that had bows and arrows there.

"How about this one?" Barry asked, picking up a random dagger.

"That one was used by a mermaid. Part of Poseidon's army. I think it may fit you well." Clarisse said.

"Like the Little Mermaid?" Barry asked.

"Not even close."

Clark saw Oliver pick up a bow and and some arrows.

"Odyssesus used that bow to kill a suiter who was trying to win over his wife. He shot an arroa straight through his neck. Frogot the guy he killed though."

Oliver just shrugged and slung the bow across his back along with the quiver full of arrows.

"What about you, sparky?" Clarisse asked Clark. "Are you going to pick out a weapon?" She asked.

He walked over to the sword section. He picked up a sword and stared into it.

"Who used this sword?" He asked.

"Alexander The Great did. He was a famous king. Lead his army into battle. Brave man. He wasn't a demigod but, he was pretty famous."

Clark looked at the sword a bit more. He saw some writing on the hilt of it. It read: _Empiresous. _

"I'll take it." Clark said.

"Good. Now, let's go. Capture the Flag is about to start. We don't want to be late!" Clarisse then ran out the door and they all followed her back to her cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's finally done! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Till next tim! PEACE AND REVIEW! ;)<strong>


	7. Clark VII

**Yay! Chapter 7! Thank you all to those who reviewed! I hope you like this one! Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Clark<strong>

"Welcome to the Ares cabin!" Clarisse announced. "The best cabin!"

The cabin was painted a blood red color. It had a wild boar's head above the door. The children of Ares were surrounding it, as if that was their main thing to protect. Most of the teens were boys but, a handful of them were girls. They were just as buff as Clarisse.

"Normally, as a 'welcome' commity, we'd do something special for new campers. But, I guess we have to wait till the end of the game, now won't we?" Clarisse said.

"Uh, what's the welcome commity?" Barry asked.

"You'll find out soon, punk. You'll find out soon." Clarisse said.

"I don't think that I would want to find out soon!" Barry whispered to Clark.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" Clark whispered back.

Clarisse walked them over to her cabin.

"If you want to live, then you might want some armor." She said. She picked up the nearest set, a chest plate and a helmet with red feathers on it.

"Try this on, zappy!" She ordered. And so, Clark did.

"They seem to fit you well. Let me just take care of speedy and rich boy and I'll tell you where to go." She then walked off to Barry and Oliver.

Clark looked down at himself.

_I look like one of those Trojan warriors from the Odyssey. _He thought.

He still didn't understand one thing about this camp. Why didn't the kids hardly ever talk about their godly parent? Was it because they did like him/her? And, why didn't their parent ever show up here to like, visit them? Do they just not get along? He liked the camp, sure. But, it just seemed kinda strange. Annabeth was a little strange too. She was talking uneasly while she was giving him and his friends a tour. What had she been doing in her cabin with Percy and Nico? Clark had to find that out. Clarisse came back to him just a few minutes later.

"Well, I got scientist boy and Queen ready," She said.

"What will I be doing in the game?" Clark asked.

"Well, sence you're so eager to know, you'll be on boarder patrol. You, Hermes and Apollo." She said. "The boundary is at the creek, zappy. Have fun!" She then walked off to join the rest of her team. Oliver and Barry walk up next to him.

"I got this feeling in the back of my head and it's telling me that she does not like us. Not one bit." Barry said.

"I agree," Oliver said. "Let's just get to the creek before she starts yelling at us. Remember, Flash?"

"Did you ever think that I would froget Oliver?" Hs replied.

The trio then made their way over to the creek.

-Time Skip!-

The creek was small. Too small. They made it to the creek in a 30 minutes time. There was no one else there except for them.

"A little short on patrol don't you guys think?" Barry asked.

"Yeah," Clark said. "One of the campers, Romans, or a hunter of Artemis maybe hidding. Watch your backs." He said.

"Or, maybe it's bats!" Barry jokes.

"Not funny, Barry." Clark said.

"What? Just trying to lighten the mood here!" He says.

Oliver rolls his eyes. He draws his arrow. "Maybe we should search around?" He suggested. "We could see if anyone is hidding?"

"Good idea, Oliver. I'll go in the forest." Clark said.

"I'll search around here. Barry?"

"Uh? I'll go this way!" He pointed to his left and ran off.

Clark then headed into the forest. When he was in there, it was dark. Very dark. He wished that he had a flash light with him or something that was bright. All he had was his sword. Wait...his sword... He unsheathed it and stared at it. Suddenly, the words on the hilt started to glow. The glow was spreading throughthe sword. It was running up and down the edges until finally, the whole blade was glowing pure white.

_Well would you look at that? _He thought.

He went farther into the forest. His sword light the way for him. He scanned around the area he was in and saw nothing. Not a single person. He was about to leave until something caught his eye. He turned around and saw something glittering. Like...metal...

_Maybe the Heaphastus kids were here? _He hoped.

He walked closer to the glittering but stopped when he saw it move.

_Okay, defantly NOT a piece of metal on the ground! _

It arose up off of the ground and when Clark looked at it, he was sure t,hat he was going to pass out. It had glowing red and orange eyes. It seemed to be staring at him. It also had a sliver metal body, no hands, just spikes as arms. Long, pointy sharp spikes. It didn't seemed tohave a mouth either. That was until it's face opened up to reveal hot flames coming from inside of it.

_Yeah, I don't think that that thing means to say: "hi"!_

The robot blew fire at Clark. Clark rolled to his right so that he would not get blasted by the fire.

_What is this thing?! _He shouted to himself in his head.

He got up off of the ground. The robot had bruned down quite a few trees and would probably burn down the whole forest if Clark didn't get out of it soon. He turned towards his attacker.

_You want a fight buddy? Okay! I'll give you a fight! _He charged straight towards it. Worst. Mistake. Ever. Clark had no idea that this thing's arms (or spikes?) could shoot out cellastial bronze bullets. One, almost hit his head. But, luckly, he was able to duck before it did. He started to fly up to the monster's head and he jumped on top of it. Bad idea as well. He was thrown off the minute he got a good grip. He landed right onto a tree.

"Ow..." He moaned.

The robot advanced towards him.

"Crap!" He said. He ducked down as it's spike impaled the tree and he rolled out of the monster's way. He then started flying and he was heading towards the creek.

_How do I kill this thing?! _He thought.

He continued to fly through the forest, dodging trees, bullets, and fire until he saw the creek. But, Clark heard noises there. Like...swords clanging together. He could also hear various shouts. They were coming from Oliver and Barry.

"YO CLARK?!" He heard Barry shout. "A LITTLE HELP WHEREVER YOU ARE?!"

"CLARK?!" Oliver shouted.

_Almost there! Just a few more seconds! Please, dad! _He pleaded.

He finally made it to the creek. He was in one piece. His sleeve for his shirt had been burned off by the fire blast the metal thing had sent at him. He saw that Barry was fighting Bruce and Diana was fighting Oliver. Barry was using his dagger and was trying to slow down Bruce but, as always, Bruce was better. (No offence Barry!) He stepped on Barry's foot and kicked him in the stomach which caused Barry to fall down on the ground. Oliver wasn't having much luck either. He shot an arrow at Diana but she deflected it with her sword. She kicked Oliver in the shoulder and he punched her back. Only to result in a kick in the gut which sent him tumbling down as well.

Clark turned around and saw that his little robot friend was coming towards him. (He used his X-ray vision.)

"Clark! Remember when I said that I was going to kick your ass tonight? Well, how about we start now!" Diana raised her sword up. Clark did not.

"Look, guys," Clark began. "There's this weird metal robot thing that's coming our way right now as we speak! It will kill us unless we destroy it!" He said.

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" Diana asked.

Clark turned around and saw it.

"Is that enough proof?!" He asked. He backed up towards Bruce and Diana. Bruce had raised his sword up in a blocking possision. Diana was still looking at the thing that was chasing Clark. Before the robot could attack them, it was attacked by water. Waves of it crashing down upon it as the water tries to wash it away as if it were a bad stain on a plate. Clark looked around the scene and saw that kid...what's his name? Peter?...Potter?...No! Percy, controlling the water. He looked towards Clark and asked: "What's up?"

"Nothing much!" Clark called to him.

He then saw the shadows around him moving. A few seconds later, Nico di Angelo pops out of them. He will never understand that kid. He then saw Reyna, the praetor of Camp Jupiter, ridding on a pegasus, her sword in her hand, trying to chop off the robot's head. Thalia, Clarks sister, was shooting arrows at the robot from a tree. He turned around behind him and saw that everyone else was gone too. Bruce was next to Nico as they both were trying to distract the robot. Barry was running in between its feet at his normal speed. Which is like, over 100 miles per hour. He also saw Jason up in the skies shooting down lightning bolts. As much as Clark wanted to help, he couldn't. All he could do was stand there in shock and watch the fight go on. When it had finally eneded, the robot's eyes went dim, and it crashed down into the ground.

"That, was fun! Can we do that again?" Barry asked and he ran to Clark.

Clark suddenly felt light headed. He would have fallen face-first into the ground if Barry and Reyna hadn't caught him.

"Woah! Super-dude! Take it easy! What's the matter?" Asked Barry.

"I...don't know..." Clark managed to get get out of his mouth before the world around him turned black...

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7! Please review! Until next time! PEACE AND REVIEW! PLEASE?<strong>


	8. Clark VIII

**Super sorry for not updating quickly! I've just been having a lot of things to do! So, I will give you chapter 8 as a reward and thank you for waiting this long for an update! But please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! I am begging you too! If you do then, thank you! And also, thank you for all the reviews on the other chapters! Now I shall start the chapter! **

**P.S: Just a little warning, there will be some kussing in this chapter! ;) Sorry if that doesn't make you feel confrotable!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Clark<strong>

New number one tip for Clark: NEVER under any curcumstances go to sleep! You get the worst dreams ever if you are a demigod. His dream started off beyond normal. He was standing in a dark cave. Barley any light was there. He could only see the faint glow of metal but that was his sword. He walked around the dark cave. It reminded him of Bruce's except this cave didn't have any technology in it. It only had bats and some water falls from what Clark could hear. He stopped in his tracks when he heard footsteps. He looked around.

_There has to be a place where I can hide! _

And then he saw it. It wasn't that far away from him. It was a rock. It was shaped like a dome and big enough that he could hide behind it. He ran over to it and crouched down into a possision where he could see what was going on in front of him. The footsteps grew louder and from what he could tell, it was more than one person. He looked out from behind his rock. It was infact a group of people. The leader was a man with brown hair. He was wearing a black buisness suit with a red tie. His shoes were polished so they shined when Clark saw them. Behind the man was what looked to be like guards. The were in normal security outfits. They had guns holstered by their sides and also a tazer from what Clark could tell.

The man leading the guards stopped and turned around towards them.

"You all know why we are here tonight," He began to say. "Tonight, you will get a fresh new start in your job. But you must SWEAR that you will not tell anyone what happened tonight. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." They all said.

The man smiles like he just got a hold of a very dangerous toy that he should not be playing with.

"Good, good," He says. He walked over to a stone column and presses his hand on it. He pushes it into the stone. A brick from the column moves away from his hand. Over by where the men are standing, a casket had appeared. The man in the buisness suit walked over to the casket and opened it. Inside of the casket were weapons. Modern day weapons.

_Why would guns be in that thing? _Clark thought.

The man picked up one of the guns and handed it to a guard. He continued to go down the row of men until each one had a gun. When all of them were gone, the man stepped away from the casket and it slowely pushed its way back underground where it wasn't visible anymore.

"These weapons," The man began. "Will be used on the _Gaecus _and Roman scums! No mortals! The ammunition is Celestial Bronze. Deadly to demigods, monsters,etcetera. If you fail to kill them then, do not worry. My Hunters will bring me their heads! These, demigods tend to...how should I put this..."hide" I guess I should say under a magical veil called: the Mist. Your new gear should be able to get by this, Mist and spot these demigods."

"Um, sir?" Asked a guard.

"Yes?"

"What about the Hunter that you put in the camp? It hasn't came back yet!"

The leader of the group chuckled.

"I know it has not came back yet." He said. "I wasn't planning for it to! I needed it there! To make, obsevations on the demigods! Once the Hunter was defeated, it will send me footage of what had happened during the fight it had with the demigods. It will be crucial if I do not get it soon."

_So that's what that thing that attacked me was. A Hunter. How did it get pass the camp borders? _

"Don't worry, sir. You will get it." Said guard.

"I know I will my good man. For I, David Strangler will destroy all of the demigods! Even if it means a war against the gods! I will make sure that each and every demigod life is in the Feilds of Punishment! They will suffer for everything thing that they have done!"

"But sir! What about the Son of Apollo? What will we do with him?!"

_Son of Apollo?...HAL!" _So Hal was here somewhere! Clark wanted to grab Strangler's neck and well, strangle him. He wanted to jump up and kill everyone in the room and interogate Strangler but, it was a suicide move. Clark would get shot to death. He knew that the only thing that could weaken him was kryptonite but he didn't want to take a chance. The Clestial Bronze may have been filled up with kryptonite as well for all he knew. He decided to keep being calm and silent and he continued to eavsedrop on the conversation.

"Don't worry now," Said David Strangler. "I have very big plans for him. The League can come for his dead body for all I would have guessed that they were all demigods huh?"

Clark went out a little further from his rock. He grabbed his sword tight. One of the worst mistakes ever. He made just a little too much noise and apparently David Strangle must have had very good hearing.

"What was that?" He asked.

The men shrugged their shoulders.

"Well don't just stand there! Start searching for the source!"

The men quickly started to search. Clark moved back behind his rock.

_Please don't let them see me! Please father don't let them see me! _He prayed to Zeus.

"I found something sir!" Shouted one of the men.

That was when Clark's dream faded away until everything was black once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 8 is done! This took a while to type! And, I'm sorry if I spelled anything wrong! I'm really not that good at spelling! Plus, I was in a rush when I typed this so yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this and until next time, PEACE AND REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
